


Call me love

by STsuki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony recibe una llamada que no puede ubicar.</p><p>Y es que la pregunta es desde "¿Cuándo?" proviene, no de "¿Donde?".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me love

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Después de los feels de Civil war es tiempo de crear, tuve esta idea debido a toda la cuestión de la carta y el teléfono viejo. Fue una epifanía. Así que ojala les guste.

Después de estar un tiempo inconsciente más que dormido, no imagino que una llamada entrante fuese a traerlo repentinamente a la vida.

—¿Jarvis?

—Es un número desconocido Sir eh intentado desviarla pero simplemente evade todos mis protocolos.

Tony elevó las cejas y se enderezó moviendo sus hombros.

—Muy bien ponla en altavoz. Hola ¿hay alguien ahí? —preguntó con aire jocoso escuchando una respiración alterada al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Hola? —regunto más en serio dispuesto a colgar.

—Uh… h-hola… —susurró una voz pequeña y ronca, alterada. Era un niño.

—¡Hola! Me llamo Tony ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —preguntó en busca de su propio celular, apunto de llamar al 911 por si era necesario, mientras empezaba a tratar de ubicar al niño con el gps.

—Uh… mhn… n-no... No sé… Mamá dijo, ella dijo…

La voz se quebró y Tony sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

—¿Hey… Amigo que pasa? ¿Donde estas?

—En la funeraria. Papá, papá m-mu-

Tony se mordió el labio inferior y lo interrumpió.

—Shh, shh… Está bien amor entiendo, no tienes que decirlo. ¿Mamá necesitaba tiempo con los mayores?

El chico sollozo y sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz.

—Algo a-así, yo no quería estar solo.

—Entiendo corazón, yo… se que se siente. ¿Cómo te llamas? Así puedo llamarte por tu nombre y hacerte compañía en lo que tu madre vuelve.

—S-Steve… —susurró entre un sollozo y una horrible tos descompuesta. Jesucristo nadie debería toser de ese modo. Tenía que encontrarlo.

—Mucho gusto, ya te dije mi nombre así que ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Ocho.

¡Mierda! Y él tenía problemas. Tecleo más rápido y el resultado fue el mismo: Error ¿Qué mierda? ¿Desde dónde estaba llamando?

—Lo siento amor. Siento mucho lo que le paso a tu padre. Mis padres se fueron juntos en un accidente de auto y casi iba a cumplir 18 años. Sé que esto no te lo ha dicho nadie, y aunque duele para siempre. Puedes recuperarte de ello.

—¿En verdad? —pregunto con tanta esperanza que su corazón se partió un poco.

—Promesa, soy un genio, no puedo mentir. 

Una risita del todo involuntaria escapó del chico y Tony se sintió algo más ligero.

—Steve amigo estoy tratando de ubicarte para poder mandarte ayuda ¿Desde donde llamas?

—Brooklyn. P-pero no es necesario señor.

—Tony, solo dime Tony.

Un poco de duda se sintió en el silencio que siguió pero después  Steve pareció no poner mucho su mente en ello.

—Bueno Tony, no es necesario, gracias, yo ya no estoy tan, tan triste y mamá viene por el pasillo así que adiós, voy a recordar el número ¿P-puedo?

Oh, el acento se pronunciaba cuando estaba nervioso e inseguro.

—Claro amigo, eres un chico muy, muy listo, si quieres hablar con alguien solo llama. Dale un gran abrazo a tu mamá.

—Gracias se-Tony. H-asta luego —susurró con un sollozo ligero y luego Tony dijo adiós mientras la llamada se cortaba.  Y él no había sido capaz de rastrearla.

—¿Jarvis que mierda fue eso?

—Estoy tan perplejo como usted señor. No pude encontrar el sitio desde el cual el joven llamaba.

Tony se frotó el cuello. Y luego suspiro.

—Haz un análisis sobre las funerarias en Brooklyn y coteja datos con las comisarías. A ver si hay un Steve entre los hijos de los fallecidos de estos últimos días.

—¿Claro señor podría sugerir ir a descansar y después revisar la información que obtenga? Creo que ya ha hecho un gran trabajo con el muchacho hasta ahora.

—Sí, sí claro. Luces fuera Jarvis, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

**Author's Note:**

> No se si continuar esta historia o no por eso decidí dejarla hasta ahí. Se que se siente abrupto, perdón. Pero hey si gustan alguna escena especial para esta historia pueden dejarla en sus comentarios o en mi [Tumblr](http://saratsuki.tumblr.com/)  
> Esta semana me puse al corriente con KS & winterbones y pondré la misma atención a What if you love me? sorry es que me quede sin internet :D
> 
> Kudos y coments se agradecen un montón! también prompts!


End file.
